Untouchable
by Monica Moss
Summary: Vlad dumps a purple powder on Danny one night. Afterwards, his family notices that he seems to be gone. Now he must dodge a new Fenton invention, some detectives, and return to normal without exposing his secret.
1. Powder

Powder

Vlad hovered above Danny's bed. He pulled out a tiny container filled with violet powder. Dumping it on our sleeping hero, he whispered, "Say goodnight little badger, forever." Once outside the house, he laughed maniacally. Danny heard him and sat straight up, startled.

_

* * *

_Danny had forgotten the incident from the night before. He reached for his annoying alarm clock, only to phase right through it. He groaned, then tried again, with no success. 

His sister came into his room. "Danny!" she yelled. "Turn off that alarm clock!" She looked around the room. "Danny?" Jazz sighed and turned it off for him.

Danny rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Jazz sat at the breakfast table. "Mom, dad? Have either of you seen Danny recently?" she asked. Maddie frowned. 

"Not since last night honey, why do you ask?"

"Well, his alarm clock went off and he just let it go. I figured that he was just being lazy. But when I went to wake him up, he wasn't even there."

"Don't worry, Jazzypants!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm sure he'll turn up eventually! He always does." Jazz and Maddie glared at him.

"Jack, I think we need to talk," said Maddie

* * *

Sunlight was coming through the window and was irritating Danny's eyes through his eyelids. Danny opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. "Noon?" he yelped. "I'm so late for school I'll probably get detention 'til next year! Mr. Lancer's gonna kill me." 

Danny scrambled to get dressed. He ran his fingers through his hair and ran through the door. He passed his mom on the stairs. "Hi mom!" he called. "Really gotta go, mind not grounding me 'til I get home? Thanks!" Danny went ghost in the living room when he saw that neither of his parents were around and flew to school.

Maddie looked around in confusion. She could have sworn she had heard Danny.

* * *

_At Casper High:_

Danny landed in the bathroom and changed back. He ran to lunch. The lunch line was shut down. 'Great,' he thought. Danny slid into his usual spot at his usual table with his friends. "Hey guys!"

They didn't get a chance to respond, due to the bell ringing. Danny's ghost sense went off. "I've got to go," he said, jogging out of the cafeteria.

Danny rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. "You again?"

The ghost was busy digging boxes out of the school kitchen, but turned around when he heard Danny's voice. "I am the Box Ghost!" he announced, unnecessarily.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Danny mumbled, reaching for his thermos, only to realize that he'd left it at home. Danny felt his eyes change. "I'll take care of you when I get back." Danny went ghost and headed home.

His mood didn't improve when he saw his dad running around the living room with what looked like a giant magnifying glass. Maddie was peering around him, trying to see what he was up to. "Jack," she said. "What exactly does that thing do?"

"It's the Fenton Tracer. It picks up and shows any invisible evidence of ghosts." he explained. "There's been one all over our house." Jack moved the tracer. It now pointed at Danny, who tried to find a place to hide. Too late. "Maddie! The ghost boy is right here! Floating! Invisible!" Jack shouted.

**That could be a problem. But Danny will get out of it, right? Or will he? Muahaha! I mean, please review?**


	2. A Mother's Worry

A Mother's Worry

**Wow! What a lot of reviews for one chapter! Thanks! On with the story.**

"Gack!" Danny yelped. He floated up to his room and spent a good ten seconds checking every place it could possibly be before his parents came. Jack waved the tracer around. 'Maybe I should get back to school, I hope Tucker has a spare thermos,' Danny thought.

* * *

Danny glimpsed the clock on his way in through the ceiling. The last period was about to get out. Danny turned human and started booking his way to class. The bell rang before he could reach the doorknob. The door swung open and a class of teenagers bolted through him. This wasn't good. "Tucker! Wait up!" he called. Tucker stopped and looked behind him.

"Danny, where are you?" he asked. Danny walked up to Tucker, panting.

"Right here, Tuck."

Tucker laughed. "You better go visible before we hit Nasty Burger, people will think it's strange to see a burger disappear into thin air."

"I can't," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Are there any ghosts you fought recently that could have done it?"

"Just the Box Ghost, speaking of which, I couldn't catch him because I left my thermos at home. You don't happen to have another one, do you?"

Tucker checked his backpack and pulled out a green cylinder with a lid. "Here you go, dude." Danny reached for the thermos.

"Thanks, Tucker." He tried to grab it, but his hand refused to go tangible. "Houston, we have a problem."

* * *

Jack combed the lab with the Fenton Tracer. Maddie was getting tired of this. "Jack shouldn't we be doing something else?" 

"Maddie, I've almost found one!"

"Jack, those tracks are a day old. Besides, I think Danny would appreciate it if we pick him up for once." She reasoned. He thought for a second.

"You're right, Maddie! I can blabber on about ghosts to Danny that much sooner!"

* * *

Mr. Lancer stood outside the school, overseeing the buses as they left. The Fenton GAV pulled clumsily into a parking stall. The two Fenton parents climbed out. "Look, Maddie! There's one of Danny's teachers!" yelled Jack. "Hey! Has Danny left yet? We want to give him a ride home."

"No, Mr. Fenton. I haven't seen your son at all today, including in class. In fact, none of his teachers have." This was enough to get Maddie worried.

"Jazz said he was gone when his alarm clock went off this morning. None of us saw him leave the house and he didn't show up to school. Where is he?"


	3. My Son Is Missing

"My Son Is Missing."

**Author's note: Thank you, reviewers!****I can't believe how many there are!**

I forgot again. Disclaimer: I will never, ever in a million years own Danny Phantom.

* * *

The two boys arrived at the Nasty Burger. Tucker pushed the doors open. "Sam! We need to talk to Danny." 

If looks could kill, Tucker would have melted on the spot. "Tucker, where is Danny?" she demanded.

"I'm here," said Danny. "I can't go visible or tangible." Several couples looked around. Danny waited until the buzz died down, then whispered to his friends. "Maybe we should discuss this _outside._"

* * *

Jazz rushed into detention. Everyone in the room stared at her. "Miss Fenton, is there any particular reason why you're here?" asked Mr. Lancer. 

"I'm looking for Danny. I haven't seen him all day. I thought he might be in here." she said.

"No, Miss Fenton, I have not seen your brother, as I have just told your parents." Jazz backed out of the room and slid the door closed behind her. She leaned against the door and groaned. She only allowed herself to rest for a second, then drove to Nasty Burger, with a hunch that he'd be there.

* * *

Maddie stormed up to her son's room. "Daniel Fenton! You are so . . ." she trailed off when she saw that the room was as empty as it had been hours before when Danny was supposedly at school. 

She ran to the phone and frantically dialed the police. She paced nervously and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? This is . . ."

"This is Maddie Fenton. My son is missing."

* * *

Jazz saw Sam and Tucker talking in front of the building, so she rolled down the window and put the car in park. "Sam! Tucker! Have you seen Danny?" she called. Sam and Tucker looked at each other. 

"No!" they shouted. Jazz reached for the throttle, disappointed.

"Jazz! Wait!" She looked up. "It's me." Jazz leaned out the car trying to find her brother. "Danny?" she asked. She groped around, meaning to put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going to be able to do that . . ."

Sam and Tucker watched Jazz as freaked out. "You think Danny told her?" Sam elbowed Tucker. "Ow! I was just saying," he commented, rubbing his arm where Sam had made contact. Jazz calmed down, then pulled into a stall. A second later, she was walking over to Sam and Tucker. There were some faces looking out of the Nasty Burger windows and peering out at her.

Inside, Dash turned to Paulina. "Why is Fenturd's sister talking to herself?"

"What a loser," said Paulina. Dash turned slightly red.

If they were outside, they would have heard her saying, "Don't worry about it, Danny. We'll find a way to get you back to normal. Well, as normal as you were."


	4. Adam

Adam

**Thank you for all your reviews! I can't believe how many there are.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I do, however, own the two police officers that appear in this story.

* * *

" . . . blue eyes, about this tall." Maddie described her son to the two detectives that had come. One was short but fat, and eating a chocolate-covered doughnut with red and green sprinkles. The other was dark, tall, and taking notes.

"What did you say his name was again?" asked the one taking notes.

"Daniel, but he goes by Danny." He jotted it down.

"And he was last seen in his pajamas, heading to bed?" Maddie nodded.

The detective's partner gulped down the last mouthful of his doughnut. Maddie motioned for them to follow her. She led them up the stairs and into her son's room. "This is his room."

"Adam?" the stubby police officer said. "Do you notice anything strange in here?" Adam nodded, and walked over to the bed.

"There's some kind of powder in his sheets." Johnny put on gloves and scraped a sample into a small container. "We'll have to analyze this."

* * *

"I don't get it. None of my enemies did anything different from usual in any of my fights and my powers don't normally start acting up by themselves. What did this?" Danny wondered, pacing.

"Maybe a Fenton invention did it," suggested Tucker.

"Dad didn't show off any new gadgets at the diner table last night," said Jazz. Danny came to a stop.

"No, but he was wandering around the living room with a newly completed Fenton Tracer when I went to get the thermos this morning," he provided.

"What does it do?" asked Sam.

"It shows invisible signs of ghosts," said Danny. "I had to leave quickly when my mom and dad found me while using it." Jazz was faintly annoyed.

"There's a way for us to see you and you didn't tell us!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, I was a little preoccupied." Jazz grabbed Sam and Tucker. "Come on, Danny. We are going to get that tracer!"

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Please review.**


	5. Suspect

Suspect

**Twenty-three reviews? This story is doing better than I thought it would. Thank you all! **

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

"This is strange," Adam's partner, Lloyd said. "The powder is programmed for the kid's DNA. But he's just a kid, why would anyone go through the trouble of making this for someone that young?" Adam thought a little, closing his hazel eyes in concentration. 

"Maybe it's not the kid they wanted. Maybe it's his family; I can't think of a better way to worry any parent than to have something happen to their offspring. Have the Fentons received any threats, or ransom notices?" he asked. "Any known family enemies?"

"You investigate that. I'll stay here and keep working with the powder. I know that it only works on young Danny, but I haven't figured out what it did to him."

* * *

Jazz inspected her brother by using the tracer with Sam and Tucker watching anxiously over her shoulder. She spotted some powder on his arm. "I think I found something." Footsteps came down the stairs and the living room and Jazz quickly hid the tracer behind her back. Her mom entered the room. 

"Hi Mrs. Fenton!" yelled Tucker. "We heard about Danny."

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz, a detective is coming over to talk to us in a few minutes. Could you three stay around in case he wants to ask you a few questions?"

"What detective?"

"I called the police to report Danny as missing before you got home. They sent over two detectives to help us find him. The detectives found some powder in his bed. They haven't been able to identify it yet, but in the meantime, they're doing some research to find suspects who would have put it there."

Danny whispered. "That must be why we haven't found a culprit. I must have been asleep when it was done."

Jazz nodded. "We have to figure this out before they do." The doorbell rang.

"I'm guessing the detective's here," said Sam.

* * *

Adam sat on the couch, looking at the other four people in the room, at least, the other four he could see. He explained what they knew about the powder so far and their suspicions on why it was done. "Any ideas who did it?" 

Danny softly growled, "Plasmius." Luckily, only the people within three feet could hear him.

"Vlad!" Sam and Tucker roared at the same time, earning a confused look from Maddie.

"Vlad who?" asked Adam.

"Vlad Masters, he is somewhat of a creep, but I don't think he's capable of anything like this." Maddie said.

"Tell me more about this Masters character."

"He's an old friend from college. There was an accident with a portal we were building and he got hospitalized for years because of it. He blamed Jack for the accident and was pretty sore toward him. He says that Jack cost him his youth and his chance with me. Every time he sees me, he tries to convince me to be his wife instead of Jack's." Adam was scratching this down rapidly.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"Ghosts, especially the ghost kid. He's a menace to society. We've caught him in our house before. We're ghost hunters, he has reason to hate us." Danny cradled his head in his hands. Ever since Walker gave him the title of Public Enemy Number One, he had been blamed for all sorts of crimes.

His mom finished talking to Adam, then the detective was on his way, assuring them that he would look into all possible suspects and telling them to call him if they received any threat or ransom note of any kind.

**Danny could be blamed for his own disappearance, luckily, the police won't be able to find him for questioning. Anyway, please review?**


	6. Action from the Fruitloop

**Thank you, reviewers!****For those of you who haven't, check out my poem, ****In the Eyes of the Red Huntress. **

Action from the Fruitloop

**  
**

* * *

Vlad waited in the room. She would be coming up soon. The door opened. "Vlad!" she shouted. "What are you doing in here?"

He casually replied, "Oh, just coming to kidnap you and force you to marry me against your will." Vlad grabbed her and called the pilot if his private helicopter.

"Call the police!" Maddie screamed.

Downstairs, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Danny heard her. "Jazz, what's going on?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," she told him. "Go check it out." Danny went ghost and floated upstairs. His mom was in Vlad Master's arms, with her mouth now covered. She was being handed out the window to a ghostly pilot. Ectoplasm rushed to Danny's hands. He aimed at his archenemy's back and fired.

Vlad was relatively unharmed, and whispered to Maddie. "I've got some private business my sweet. I'll be back as soon as I take care of it."

* * *

Adam pulled up the file on Vladimir Masters. Apparently, the man had gained a fortune rather quickly through the wills of various persons. Something didn't about this was strange. Adam reread it and caught something, all of the people Vlad had inherited from had died within a few months after Vlad became their heir. He would have to have a little talk with Mr. Masters. 

"Adam!" Lloyd called. "I found where that powder came from." He walked over to his partner's side. "This was made by a company called Axion Labs. We could question them about their client for this powder."

'Axion Labs,' Adam thought. 'Isn't that owned by Vlad Masters?' Adam thought. "You know what Lloyd, I have a feeling I know who ordered this substance."

* * *

Danny shot another ectoblast at Vlad. Vlad lazily put up a shield. "Give up, Daniel. I've got your mom, and this battle of ours can do nothing to change it." Danny snuck around to blast the fiend at another angle, but Vlad shot him as soon as he moved. 

"How did you . . . ?" Danny wondered.

Vlad laughed. "I think you know by now that it was me who did this to you, little badger. Did you really think that I wouldn't have done something to ensure that I could see you? With you out of the way, there's no one to stop me from just forcing Maddie to join me." Vlad duplicated and grabbed Danny. "As for you, I've given you countless opportunities to join me. You have been nothing but trouble. I'll give you one last chance. Will you leave your foolish father and live with me and Maddie or will you stay as you are from the effects of the powder? You can't eat while you're permanently intangible. Starvation will be a long and painful death. You can't protect your friends. You're useless while like this. It's up to you. What will you pick?"

Danny's eyes narrowed in anger. "You are one seriously crazed up fruitloop," he declared.


	7. The Grand Prison

**Thank you, Thunderstorm101, my only reviewer!****No Danny in this chapter, sorry.**

The Grand Prison

* * *

Maddie's POV

The room was nice, I decided, a softly colored lilac and baby blue suite with a giant bed covered with lacy pillows and a flowery comforter. It had its own bathroom attached to it. There were many luxuries, including a jetted tub and a view of the front lawn.

But it was still a prison. I had never hated Vlad Masters more than I did at that moment. If I wasn't locked in, I would leave.

A robot with flaming hair floated in. "Hello, human. Enjoying your stay?" I gasped.Why were ghosts in Vlad's mansion?

"What are you doing here, ghost?" I countered. The robot chuckled.

"I am Skulker, here with a message from my master."

'His master?' Maddie thought.

" Business is taking longer than expected, but on his return, you are to be married." Skulker, as I now knew him, started drifting out of the room. He paused and peered back at me. "Oh, and I'm sorry you have to miss your son's funeral."

My mind reeled. Vlad can't have murdered my son, if he did, I would do everything I could to get him behind bars, but Danny couldn't be dead. "Tell him he'll never get away with this!" I said. Skulker laughed and phased through the wall.

* * *

Adam approached the structure. "If that's you, Vlad, I want you to know that I think you are a beyond being a complete creep! How dare you bring me here against my will?!? I would rather die than marry you! You better not have been the one who murdered my son!" Adam looked up. Maddie Fenton was leaning out the window. 

"Mrs. Fenton, calm down, I came here to interrogate Mr. Masters about Danny's disappearance," he replied.

"He's dead," she wept. "He's dead. Go! Go get the authorities!" Adam obliged, noting she had just gone from the anger stage of grief to the depression state.

* * *

Vlad had been flying on his return trip home for nearly an hour. Fighting Daniel had been too easy, Vlad had stopped holding back, the boy wasn't going to join him anyway. Skulker joined Vlad to report. 

"The message has been delivered, master. She seems to think she can stop you."

"Ah, Maddie," Vlad sighed. "Not even someone with her intelligence can keep me from having my way. No matter, she will eventually come to love me." Vlad turned to Skulker. "You can claim your reward, if you wish. Just don't fight him, let him starve to death. He's weakened and has missed several meals. In the meantime, I have a wedding to go to."

Skulker flew off, complaining that not killing his prey in a fair battle takes away from the worth of the prize.

* * *

The police knocked down the door of Maddie's oversized room, accompanied by the two detectives? "Where's Masters?" asked Lloyd.

"He'll be back soon." Maddie sniffed. "He killed my son." He nodded.

"Get her out of here. I want men on each entrance. When the felon gets back, I want him arrested."

A blue-skinned vampire-like ghost appeared in their midst. He chuckled. "It's the cops. What are they going to do? Take Maddie away from her love-to-be?"

**Vlad seems pretty convinced that Maddie will love him. Let's leave the delusional cheesehead, and everyone else, alone until the next chapter. Please review?**


	8. A Little Angst?

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers for taking the time to review!****Jack finally gets back in the story here, but not for long.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that appear on television.

* * *

A Little Angst?

Danny groaned and sat up. Vlad had efficiently beaten him to a pulp. He tried to remember what had happened before he blacked out, but the details were a little hazy. His mom had been shoved into a helicopter, then . . . Danny shook his head to clear it. He had to help his mom, but Vlad was right, he couldn't do anything to help her while he was in his current state. It was time to tell Jazz what happened, and he was not looking forward to it.

He pulled himself off the floor and limped downstairs.

"Do you think he's okay?" he heard Tucker say. "He's been up there for a long time."

"Do you think Vlad has him?" Sam asked. Danny stood right beside them. "Should we go after him?"

Danny grimaced. "We have to," he said.

"Danny!" three surprised voices exclaimed. "Are you hurt?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, but I'd be more worried about mom if I were you."

"What happened to mom?"

"Vlad took her with him." Danny explained about what Vlad had told him, and his offer. By the time he was done, Jazz looked like she was dying to say something, probably some brilliant idea on how to get their mom back. "Yes Jazz?"

"If Vlad offered you another chance to join him, it means he has a cure, right?" Danny thought. "What if we could get it from him?"

* * *

Jack opened the door and instantly thought he had completely lost it. His daughter and Danny's two friends were talking to thin air. The strange thing was, the air was talking back and it sounded like Danny. 'Wait a minute, it also sound like the ghost kid!' Jack realized. "Hey kids! Take cover! That's a very dangerous specter you're talking to!" he shouted.

"Dad! No!" Jazz screamed. "Don't hurt him!" Jack stepped in front of her and took the Fenton Tracer. Danny hid, he couldn't let his dad see that he was Danny _Fenton_, his dad would think that his son is a ghost, Danny didn't know how his dad would handle it. It was best not to let him find out.

Jack looked around the room with the tracer. "He must have left," he mumbled. "But when I catch him near my children and their friends again, I'll tear him apart, molecule by molecule!"

* * *

The police knocked the door down. "Are you all right, Mrs. Fenton?" asked Adam. She answered that she was. "I'm sorry about your son. But we'll take care of the murderer later. Right now, it's important to get you out of here."

A policeman yelped, a blue vampire-like ghost with red eyes had appeared in the room. "The Wisconsin Ghost!" Maddie shouted. The ghost laughed.

"Hello, Maddie." The police backed as far away from the ghost as possible. "It appears we have some unneeded company," Vlad said. "I'll take care of them, my sweet." Vlad rendered them unconscious using ectoblasts, well most of them, Adam had faked it in order to know what was going on between the ghost and Mrs. Fenton.

"How do you know my name?" demanded Maddie. "It doesn't have anything to do with overshadowing my husband at the reunion, does it?"

The ghost grinned devilishly. "Ah, Maddie. Now that we will spend the rest of our lives together, you might as well know." Black rings traveled across the ghost's body.

"Vlad!" Maddie gasped. "You were a ghost all along! I didn't think it was possible for me to think less of you than I did after you brought me here and killed my son, but now you've shown that you were hurting my family for months!"

"Ah, but Maddie, I didn't kill your son." Plasmius paused. "I just merely left him to die miserably. And you will come to love me, no matter how much you despise me at the moment." Maddie's hand formed a fist.

**That was a longer chapter than I thought it would be. You know the drill, please review?**


	9. Wrong Wedding

**Thank you for your reviews! I am so sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy lately. Anyway, on with it!**** Explanation**** for the chapter title - couldn't think of a better one.**

Wrong Wedding

"Muahaha! Are you going to fight me, my sweet?" Vlad took Maddie's fist in his hand. "Now that it's time to get married?" He dragged her out of the room. "Come on, honey, we don't want to keep the minister waiting any longer than he already has."

Adam sprang to his feet and followed them, perhaps there was something he could do to stop the wedding. Afterwards, maybe there was hope for the kid . . .

He trailed them, noticing decorations he hadn't noticed before. A signed picture of the Packers, a giant football, a retired uniform, Adam didn't like the man's taste in decorations. The room Maddie was in must've been the only decent place in the entire estate. As he preceded, he started to feel like he wasn't the only one pursuing the two. 'Now why would that be,' he pondered.

* * *

Hours before, in the Fenton Works: 

_He drifted away from his dad. " . . . apart molecule by molecule," he heard him say. Danny felt weak, and wasn't very useful, but he had to at least get help for his mom._

* * *

Danny saw three figures on their way down the hall, Vlad, his mom, and one of the detectives. The detective surveyed his surroundings. Danny froze, did he know that he was being followed? He snapped himself out of it. He was here to help his mom. 

"Hey," Danny whispered. The detective jumped. "Relax, I'm here to help."

"Who and where are you?" The detective responded. "And how do I know I can trust you?"

Danny considered what he should tell him. "I can't tell you where I am, but I can tell you that I couldn't stand to see those two married."

"How can you help?"

"I can't tell you that either, but just get my mo- I mean, Maddie back to Amity, okay?"

* * *

Maddie was tense. She couldn't trust Vlad and feared for Danny's life. To top it off, she thought she heard something behind her, probably more ghosts. She and Vlad entered a spacious ballroom occupied by a ghost with a mullet, the box ghost, and a minister, who was glancing at the spooks nervously. 

"Good," said Vlad. "Minister didn't run off, witnesses here, it's time to do this." He locked his arm in hers and strode up the center of the room.

The ceremony proceeded swiftly; the minister wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. Unknown to all, Danny was floating behind the minister, preparing for what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and dove into the priest's body.

The priest's eyes glowed green for a split-second, enough time for Vlad to notice. "Daniel, get out of there before I really make you pay," he mouthed.

"Listen, Vlad. You will never marry her, do you understand?" Maddie was startled by the sudden change of behavior in the minister.

Danny walked between his mom and her want-to-be husband. "The detective that is working on the case of your son's disappearance is here, out in the hall. He saw enough of what happened to bear testimony against Vlad. He'll get you to safety. Go!"

Maddie got a suspicious look on her face, but she took the chance to get away from Vlad and ran. Vlad's eyes glowed. "Daniel, how dare you interfere with this wedding!" he snarled.

**I went to publish chapter 10, but then I realized that I'd forgotten to do this one, so anyway, another chapter for you! Curse the new spelling feature! It keeps underlining names and other things that aren't wrong. It' s annoying in Word Perfect, but here, I want to break something when I see those little red lines!  
**


	10. The Chapter Title won't show up Right

**What's this, an update for Untouchable? About time I paid attention to anything I'm writing outside the poetry genre.****I hope to finish this story with this chapter, I apologize to those who want more.****There is a part in here where I tried to imitate a textbook. In my opinion, it sucks. Anyone who tells me what I can improve to make it sound like the real thing receives some cyber soda!**

Disclaimer: I own the powder, ectogyn, the gel you will find out about, Maddie, the plot and all my mistakes. The good stuff belongs to Butch Hartman.

E + H20

Sam scanned through Vlad's folders. Jack . . . Maddie . . . Plots. Sam opened the file. She found information on clones, old news. Fifteen minutes of the same, then she located an article on some sort of genetic weapon, a powder.

' . . . Application of the substance will force Daniel's invisibility and intangibility abilities into continuous activity. The distributer of the powder can counter the effects for themselves by . . .'

Sam wasn't interested in what could make one person see Danny, but she was interested in a cure.

' . . . The cure will come at a price, allegiance to a master, Vlad Plasmius. Only then will the amber gel made of ectogyn, (E) be given to them. The treatment will begin to take effect within minutes of the application of the chemical H2O, a spare sample of which can be found behind the giant football picture in the grand ballroom . . . '

If Sam remembered right, the ballroom was near the door to the left side yard.

* * *

Adam thought about the conversation he had with the voice, apparently of a young boy, in the hallway. The boy had almost slipped something out that he didn't want Adam to know.

"How can you help?"

"I can't tell you that either, but just get my mo-"

'What had almost been said? His mob? That couldn't be right. His mock? No, his mom?' Adam's mind reeled at the thought. Had that been Daniel Fenton, the child he had been searching for? But why if it was, why couldn't Danny tell who he was, and why wouldn't he come out of hiding, if it _had_ indeed been Fenton? It could be an enemy sent to ensure he didn't intervene.

Something bigger than anything Adam had ever seen was going on, and the youth was part of it. If Adam's hunch was right, the voice couldn't be trusted, and Maddie Fenton's life was in grave danger. He peeked into the room. Maddie was running toward him and the door. Masters was yelling at someone. A green ball materialized out of nowhere and darted toward the criminal. 'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'What if I was contacted by Danny's ghost? That would explain why he didn't want the two to get married, and if he was ashamed of being the thing his parents hated, he wouldn't have want to show himself.' Adam couldn't rule out that possibility, but it was highly unlikely.

He could leave the investigation for later. Now, there was a civilian who depended on him for immediate survival.

"We're going back to Amity," he declared. "After reporting the events here to the chief, I return here to look for your son." Maddie nodded. They left through the side door. It was raining, turning all the dirt to mud and making escape difficult.

* * *

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker saw the scene taking place in their destination and quickly huddled together. "We need a distraction."

Tucker groaned. "Where's the Box Ghost when you need him?"

Ignoring him, Jazz continued. "While one of us provides one, the others can collect the cure." She and Sam looked at their unhappy companion.

"Why me?" he whined.

**Looks like it's not over yet. I guess I'll just have to focus more. Anyway, please review; it helps me update faster.**


	11. Cops and Action

**Thanks to Thunderstorm101, Em Phantom, kjikulu, Devianta, Fan-Fic-CC27, Gingerstar14, and Manyara for reviewing. I have decided about the revelation thing, but you won't find out this chapter, you'll have to wait.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

* * *

Cops and Action

Hours had passed, and Maddie had related the story of her kidnapping to the sleuth. They were just outside of Amity Park, in the police vehicle, and Adam had another question about his original case.

"Are you sure there haven't been any signs of your son since his disappearance?" he asked.

"Well, there was this one incident," Maddie admitted. Adam took his notebook out.

"Care to share?"

"Around noon, I heard his voice, as if he was running past me. He greeted me and asked me not to ground him until he got home. I turned to see him, but he wasn't there."

Adam's suspicions had been confirmed. Daniel Fenton was dead, and his ghost had come back. But why had he asked his mom what he had? Was he planning on staying? More importantly, how and what was he going to tell the kid's family?

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton, I'll touch base with you later." He pulled the car up in front of the Fenton Works. "Oh, and Mrs. Fenton, I would suggest you and your family make other living arrangements until Masters is arrested, he is a threat to all of you." Maddie agreed, and went inside to gather her family.

"Jack! Jazz!" she called.

"Maddie! I got a phone call from the police department and they said you had been kidnaped by V-man!" Jack shouted, running to her and squeezing her in a huge hug.

"Jack, where's Jazz?"

"Let's see, I caught her and Danny's friends talking to the ghost boy. I scared him off. They left, saying something about going to see someone. They didn't say who. Then I got the phone call saying you were at Vlad's." Jack recalled.

"She was talking to the ghost boy?"

"I still think she's being overshadowed," Jack said.

"Never mind, we have to tell the detective," said Maddie heading to the phone.

* * *

Lloyd answered the phone. "Hello?" The lady on the other end started telling him about something. He made a mental note of it? "Yes, yes, will do, bye." He hung up and made a call of his own.

"Chief, the Fentons' daughter needs to be informed of her parents' location."

"Which is?"

"They're headed to Spittoon until the man who abducted their son is behind bars."

"I'll send men to cover it. Over and out."

Lloyd went back to the news about Jasmine interacting one of the suspects. Adam wasn't here, he'd have to research Phantom's file himself, but that was just procedure, he'd heard of his reputation.

* * *

Danny prepared himself for another one of Vlad's ectoblasts. It never came, instead sirens came, saying, 'intruder in the trophy room, intruder in the trophy room.' Danny saw a redhead peek in at Vlad, who started laughing.

"I should have known you'd bring someone else into this Daniel." He pulled out a black patterned cube, which Danny knew only to well. "I'll just leave you Fentons here and get back to you after I go get that person who tripped the alarm." The cube landed three inches from where Danny was floating, and soon the boy was trapped in its expanded version.

Danny thought fast, hoping he could buy his sister some time to escape. "So the Packers are more important to you than me foiling your schemes?"

"Yes!" snapped Vlad. "I mean no, I mean argh!"

Out in the hallway, the girls whispered, trying to form a Plan B. They broke apart and Jazz jumped into the ballroom.

"Sounds like someone's caught between a rock and a hard place," she said, edging in the general direction of the artwork that concealed the sample.

"Perhaps I am, Jasmine. And don't think I can't see what you're doing, but go ahead, I moved the sample anyway." He trapped her behind the painting and then flew through the doors. "Ah, Miss Samantha Manson," he addressed.

Sam scowled at the use of her full name. "How nice of you to attend," Plasmius continued. "Now be a good girl and join your friends. Where is your friend Tucker, perhaps he is the one who's in my trophy room?"

Sam narrowed her eyebrows. "I thought so, now in you go," he commented, tossing her on top of the chandelier. "Yes, it's a long way down, isn't it?" Laughing, he locked the trio in.


	12. Adam's Rescue

**Thanks go to Devianta, Thunderstorm101, Manyara, Kjikulu, and Em Phantom for reviewing.****Alicia comes in this chapter, let's hear it for Alicia!**

Disclaimer: I still don't own DP.

* * *

The space was small and dusty; Jazz struggled to answer her ringing cell phone from her cramped position. It was one of those times when being a contortionist would have been useful. Her phone was just out of reach, seeing how she was crouched with her back and feet pressed to the walls. It was right underneath her, if she was facing up like she suspected. It was out of reach, the message went to voice mail.

Her phone was not coming in useful today. She couldn't use it when she was looking for Danny, because he had been unable to take his. She couldn't reach anyone for help now, in her current predicament. But maybe, if she started wiggling, she could get herself out of being stuck and do something useful.

* * *

'Alarm set off,' Tucker thought. 'Time to get out of here before the bad guy shows up.' He crept toward the doorway. A ghost with glowing red eyes cut him off.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"Um," Tucker murmured. "I . . . "

"I don't know about the kid," said a third voice. "But you're coming with me." Vlad peered into the hall. The man pulled a badge, ghost-proof handcuffs, and a warrant. "I'm Detective

Adam . . . "

Tucker snuck past Vlad. "Hey! I know you!" he said. "You're that detective the Fentons hired to look for Danny!"

"Aw, butter biscuits!" Vlad was now in handcuffs.

"Vlad Masters, you are under arrest for kidnapping, kidnapping a minor, attack government personnel, the attempt to force a marriage, and are a key suspect in many other crimes, including the murder of Daniel Fenton." Tucker grinned, and whispered to Vlad.

"That's what happens when you mess with the best. Next time, do everyone a favor and stay clear." Tucker started marching down the hall.

"Hey, kid!" called the detective. "Where are you going? Don't your parents know where you are?" Tucker stopped.

"But what about my friends?"

* * *

The doorknob turned. "Who could that be?" Danny wondered. "If it was a ghost, they wouldn't have to use the door, unless it's Vlad and he's leading an executioner in. When Danny saw who entered, his mood lifted when he saw who entered. "Tucker!" he called. "And . . . " he trailed off, realizing that his secret was already in danger from calling out to Tucker. "Uh - oh," he mumbled.

"It's all right, kid," Adam said to Danny. "With all the evidence against him, there is no way that Vlad could get out of punishment for your death."

Danny winced, he wasn't dead yet! "But I, I'm, um, well," he tried to explain. "I think my friend and my sister need help."

* * *

Alicia was taking her rhubarb pie out of the oven, when she heard a knock on her door. "Blasted neighbors!" she complained. "Why can't they get their own sugar instead of borrowing mine?"

She opened the door to find her sister and brother-in-law standing on her wooden porch. "Maddie!" she said warmly. "Jack, what brings you to my neck of the woods."

"It's a long story," said Maddie.

"Come in, come in, I was just making pie, and don't you dare put your elbows on my table Jack Fenton! How are the kids?" Maddie looked uncomfortable.

"Actually, Danny's missing, possibly dead, and Jazz was seen talking to Public Enemy Number One." Maddie admitted.


	13. Officially Dead

**Thanks to my reviewers, Devianta, angel-phantom-babii, Thunderstorm101, Kjikulu, and DPcrazy.**

Disclaimer: My initials are not BH.

* * *

Lloyd once again studied the purple substance. This time, it was not in vain; he thought he saw a new part of the chemical makeup. If he was right, the substance had a protection against - ectoplasm? He double-checked and couldn't believe it, yet here it was in front of him. Why would someone feel that they had to protect the substance against ectoplasm? Still, it was a fact that he had to inform his partner of.

* * *

Jazz was blinded from the light pouring in through the wall where the picture had been. A dark shadow moved across the opening. Jazz held her breath as two rough hands grabbed her. The voice however, was gentle. "Can you move?"

"No," she admitted. The hands gripped her sides and started tugging. She felt pain as parts of her scraped against the walls, a second later, she was out. Jazz blinked and stretched, sliding out of the man's hands. Tucker stood in front of her, talking to someone that could only be Danny. Firemen were setting up a ladder to reach the chandelier where Sam was clinging for dear life.

"Is this yours?" Jazz looked and saw that man who had rescued her was the detective, and he was holding her cell phone. She remembered the voice message she got and checked her missed calls.

"This is the Amity Park Police Department with information concerning Miss Jasmine Fenton. In order to protect her in case of interception, the information will not be revealed at this time. For retrieval, she will have to visit the station." As she closed her cell, she couldn't help but notice the detective that saved her talking on his own cell phone.

* * *

Alicia stabbed her portion of the pie. "I'd never have guessed that the girl of yours would be one to socialize with such riffraff! That would be like them neighbors of mine keepin' to themselves! And it's all in wake of her brother's disaster too!" The plate under her slice was now scratched from where she had cut into various meals while displaying her short temper during meals. "Can't she stop to think of what'll happen to her family name when the townsfolk find out 'bout it?"

"Alicia, this is my _daughter_ we're talking about. Could you please . . ."

Maddie had acquired a cell phone so that the APPD could keep in touch about her son's case. "Hello? Did you find him?" There was a short pause.

"Yes," the detective replied slowly. "But you're not going to like what I have to say."

"What? He's dead?"

"Yes," he said, just as slow. "There's something else as well, my partner has found something else in the powder, to prevent ectoplasm from undoing the still unknown effects. My suspicions are that he was already dead when the powder was moved on him."

Maddie hadn't heard what the detective had said; she had and emotional breakdown when Adam had confirmed her fears.

"Mrs. Fenton? Mrs. Fenton?" Alicia glanced over at her sister.

"They've found his body?" she asked, with no reply. Alicia took the phone from Maddie. "I demand to know what's going on. Have you found my nephew's body or not?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can only say to people in the immediate family." Alicia threw the phone down hard. The impact was too much, it broke.


	14. Standard Procedure

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was working on other things. Anyway, this chapter is up now. Thanks go to Thunderstorm101, DPcrazy, Devianta, Kjikulu, angel-phantom-babii, Manyara, and reviewer for reviewing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, objects, or substances from the Danny Phantom TV show.

* * *

Standard Procedure

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were in the backseat of a police car, headed toward Amity Park. Other cars were around them, containing policemen who had been injured during Vlad's attack. They would be headed to the hospital once Vlad had been put behind bars to await his trial. "I hope Danny's okay, in Vlad's mansion by himself," whispered Jazz.

"Yeah, well, it's not like Vlad's there. The detective put ghost-proof handcuffs on him. There's no way he's going back there anytime soon. Isn't it weird how the cops just happened to have those type of handcuffs with them?" Tucker wondered.

"It must be from trying to catch . . . " Sam paused, with her eyes on the policeman in the driver's seat. " . . . Danny Phantom all the time."

"Hey, kids. We'll be at the station in five. Could you stick around? We have a few questions for you. Relax; you're not in trouble."

Half an hour later, they were still there, explaining what Vlad did to them and why they were there in the first place to a young, freshly commissioned policewoman. They were getting nervous, how could they tell the police what they were looking for without either telling Danny's secret and what the powder did to him or looking suspicious? Adam seemed to catch that they were hiding that Danny was a ghost. "Thank you," he told his fellow officer. "I'll take over from here." She nodded and went to file the record that she had kept. "You said you were wandering around the castle. Were you only looking for Danny?" The teenagers were silent. "I see, in that case, I only have one question left for the three of you, would you be willing to testify against Vlad in court?"

"He hurt my family, of course I would!" exclaimed Jazz.

* * *

Jack was confused; why would V-man kidnap and kill his son and try to marry his wife? He thought they were friends. Even if they weren't, why would Vlad put something in the powder to stop ectoplasm from curing it? Did that mean that Vladdie had made Danny a ghost?

Maddie leaned against him, tears streaming down her face. "It's okay, Mads. We'll find his ghost."

"His ghost? Jack, how could you say that? Danny could never be evil enough to be a ghost!" Jack put his arm around her.

"I know he's not evil; he's our son. But why would Vlad put something to stop ectoplasm from reversing the potion unless he knew Danny was going to be a ghost?"

"No, he can't be, he can't be a ghost!" Maddie snuggled against him and cried into his jumpsuit. Jack patted her shoulder, trying to think of other reasons that Vlad would put that substance into the powder. Could it have to do with all the ghosts and ectoplasm samples that were in his son's life?

* * *

Lloyd moved Vlad's confiscated belongings into a tote. There were several notes, pictures of Maddie, and some type of glowing liquid in a chemistry lab vial. He turned it around and saw a label. All that had been written on there was a giant 'E', and microscopic instructions. He placed the vial in with all Vlad's other possessions that he had carried on him.

Lloyd sealed the lid on and carried the tote into another room, where a bomb detector was waiting to find anything dangerous. He put the tote underneath the machine, waiting for the results. The alarm went off and the text on the small screen said there was an unknown substance in the tote.

'That would be the 'E' stuff,' Lloyd thought, removing the lid and sifting through the contents to find the vial. He pulled it out and repacked rest of the objects. Lloyd put the substance in his shirt pocket to free his hands. He carefully picked up the tote and put it in a locker for safekeeping until Vlad could get out on bail, if at all. It wasn't likely considering all the offenses he had been accused of. He closed the locker and walked toward the hazardous materials storage facility.


	15. Caught!

**All right, next chapter! Thanks go to Devianta, angel-phantom-babii, DPcrazy, and crocgirl2815 for reviewing.**

**Side note: I'm hoping I got Alicia's accent right.**

Disclaimer: I'm still Shadow Moss, not Butch Hartman.

* * *

Caught!

Danny's POV

I've checked all of the rooms in the mansion, except this one - the attic. It's not likely to be in there, but it can't hurt to look. I phase through the floor, into the emptiest room I've ever seen. There's no ectogyn in here just a lot of dust. But if it wasn't in his mansion where did Vlad . . . wait a minute, he must have carried it around with him. My hands formed into fists. If anyone could have seen my eyes, they would have glowed more intensely than usual.

I guess it's time to go back to Amity Park.

* * *

_Later, no one's POV:_

Danny floated into the FentonWorks. He quickly searched the house for any sign of Jazz. She wasn't there, but there was a note on the fridge.

_Danny,_

_I've gone to join mom and dad at Aunt Alicia's. They've denied Vlad bail, so don't worry about him. One of the detectives said that they found an unknown substance on Vlad's person - it could be the ectogyn sample. Hopefully you can apply it to yourself._

_According to the police, you__are officially dead. That Detective Adam fellow told mom and dad that you're a ghost. I won't know how they took it until I'm in Spittoon. If you can't get it, come over and we'll figure something out._

_Good luck, little brother,_

_Love, _

_Jazz _

Danny grabbed his hair and pulled. This was not his day.

* * *

Jazz knocked on the heavy wooden door. Her aunt's eye peered through the peephole. The door stayed closed, but Jazz could still easily her Alicia screaming at her from the other side, "Jasmine Fenton, you dirty traitor! You went and

a-fraternized with a low-down criminal behind your parents' backs? You had better leave if you know what's good for you! You can't be a-bringing anything but bad luck!" Jazz was startled at her aunt's reaction; what had her dad told her about catching her and her brother together?

"Back off! That's my daughter out there!" shouted another voice.

"Dad? Could you please let me in?" The door opened and Jazz walked in. "Where's mom?"

"Where d'ya think she at?" demanded Alicia, pointing. "She's a-lyin' down on the couch heartbroke!" Maddie was flat on her back, with tears streaming down her puffy, red face. Jazz slowly walked over to her mom. She knelt down and gave her a small hug.

"He's dead," Maddie mouthed. "Danny's dead." A new stream of water drenched her face.

"Mom, trust me, he's fine. They never actually found his body."

* * *

The newly-installed ghost alarm went off at the police station, not that many people were around. One shift was just getting off and the other hadn't arrived yet. Adam, however, was still around. He mentally groaned, it was late and he wanted to get home so that Tanya wouldn't worry about him. He dragged himself over to the intruded area. "Who's there?"

Danny froze. "Come on, if you don't answer by the count of five, I'll turn you over to the Guys in White."

"I, well I was kinda looking for something," he mumbled.

"Looking for what, Fenton?"

"Well, this might sound crazy, but Vlad didn't happen to have been carrying around a vial of ectogyn, would he?"

"Ectogyn?" Adam asked, raising his brow.

"I normally wouldn't go looking for something like this, but there's a life on the line," said Danny, floating off.

"Life? Whose life? Fenton!" Danny didn't answer; he'd spotted a 'hazard - dangerous and unknown substances beyond this point' sign. He went in and looked around. The containers were labeled with several names. Danny browsed through them. Finally coming to 'Masters, Vlad' he reached his hand in and got burned. He yelped.

'You should have known that Vlad would take extra security measures,' he chided himself. He waved his hand around to ease the pain. Adam must have heard the noise he made, because he came in with a thermos. "I don't want to do this Fenton, but you _were_ just caught breaking into a restricted area." Adam unscrewed the lid and moved the beam quickly through the entire room. Danny got pulled into the dark, cramped, confines of the modified soup container.


	16. Meet Your Son

**He he, it's been a while, hasn't it? Thanks go to my reviewers for chapter 15. I know I said I wouldn't be able to update until Saturday,** **but my mom decided to let us online today.**

Disclaimer: If you think that any fans on this site own Danny Phantom, think again.

* * *

Meet Your Son

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Alicia grumbled as she stomped over to the door. "What'choo want?" she demanded of the slender man standing on her porch with a thermos. "Ya best not be asking to borrow some of my milk."

"No, ma'am, I'm looking for the Fentons, are they here?" Maddie strolled over to the doorway.

"Oh, Alicia, this is one of the detectives that is looking for Danny. He's probably here since we wouldn't answer the phone." Adam handed her the thermos.

"I found your son, Mrs. Fenton. He was attempting to break into the biohazardous substance area at the station. He said something about 'ectogyn'."

"You found Danny? Where is he?" The detective looked as if he was about to eat maggots.

"He's . . . in the thermos. You'll be happy to know that Vlad has been denied bail. The trial is two weeks from Saturday at three. I'll be searching for evidence that he murdered your son in the meantime. It's not like his ghost can bear testimony, due to the fact that they don't allow ghosts in the courtroom." Adam turned around and walked back to the police helicopter.

"It's true? Danny really is a ghost." Alicia closed the door.

"What's with all o' this 'ere nonsense? Everone knows that ghosts don' exist." Jazz snatched the thermos out of her mother's hands.

"We can let him out now, mom. He was in it long enough just coming over here." She pushed the release button. There was no thud on the floor, but someone could be heard groaning.

"Ow! Stupid thermos," Danny complained. If they could have seen him at that moment, they would have seen Phantom rubbing the back of his neck. Jazz knelt down next to him.

"Need help with the ectogyn?" Danny glared at her, but being unable to be seen, it went unnoticed. "Danny?"

Jack's eyes lit up. "I have something to help!" He pulled out the Fenton Finder and handed it to Jazz. "Try this!" Alicia started laughing.

"You carry a magnifyin' glass 'round with you and 'xpect it to show ya stuff that ain't e'en there, Jack Fenton?"

"It's _ghost hunting equipment_," he protested. Danny looked at the Fenton Finder and ducked behind Jazz. Two rings appeared vertically down the middle of his body and separated, traveling across his body as he turned human. Jack held the glass up to his eye.

"Danny!" he called. "Where are you?" Danny slowly came out from behind his sister's back.

"Hi dad,"he said. Alicia screamed, startled by his seeminingly disembodied voice.


	17. Bail Me Out

**Thanks go to Devianta angel-phantom-babii, PunkMichPhantom, DPcrazy, Thunderstorm101, and Kjikulu. There's a speical thanks truephan who reviewed for ****all**** my chapters. You're awesome!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Bail Me Out

Alicia grabbed Jazz's shoulders. "You . . . You let that, that, thing, out o' the, what's it called, ghost thermos? An' I thought you were bad enough when your parents tol' me that you were with some lowlife!" Jazz took hold of her aunt's hands and pulled them off of her.

"First of all, that 'thing' is my brother. Second of all, I'm a therapist. I was trying to help Phantom deal with all the stress from being framed for things that got him his title and having people who are out to get him at fourteen!" Jazz explained.

While Alicia and Jazz were arguing, Danny watched his parents move the Fenton Tracer around the room. His mom was leaning on his dad's shoulder. Her eyes were following the finder around. He noticed that she had been crying. He couldn't stand to see his mom so upset. Danny floated over to her side. "I'm here mom," he whispered.

Maddie turned at the sound of his voice. "Danny?" She moved the Fenton Tracer to see him. "What happened to you?"

Danny gulped. "You mean other than the portal accident, right?"

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you were fine!" Through the tracer, Danny's parents saw him pale.

"Never mind. I really don't want to talk about it. Well, anyway, about the powder, it's had some interesting effects. It's making it seem like I really am dead when I'm not. It's giving me the same weaknesses and I'm stuck phased out and invisible."

"Uh-huh. Danny, we need to talk, why did you break into the police station?"

"I was looking for any doughnuts that the cops left behind?" Danny said, lamely.

"Danny, I'm not in the mood for jokes," Maddie warned.

"Yeah Danny, did you really think there'd be leftovers?" Jack asked.

Maddie ignored him and gave Danny a look. "All right, I was trying to get the tonic the police locked up. It's the antidote I need to counter powder. Unfortunately, it's in a container that repels ghosts."

"I thought you weren't dead. I let the fact that you could be sucked into a thermos go, but you just told us that you're a ghost." Something came out of Danny's lips, but it was so soft that no one knew what he said.

"What did you say, Danny?" Jack asked.

"It's just that I'm only half ghost. That has nothing to do with the powder and you don't need to know any more than that right now. Mom, Dad, I need help getting to the cure." Jack smiled.

"Don't worry, son, we'll get it."

* * *

"So is everyone agreed?" A dozen heads nodded a positive. "Good."

The judge sauntered to the podium. "We are decided," she announced. "Vlad Masters, your bail is denied." Vlad struggled against the restraints and the men that were dragging him out of the courtroom.

"But I'm innocent! Did you hear me? I'm innocent! You've got to reconsider!" The judge glared at him.

"Save it for the trial!" she snapped.


	18. Halfa

**Thanks go to the people who continue to read this. A special thanks goes to my reviewers, Devianta, truephan (thanks for the advice, BTW), DPcrazy, LiLIndianPrinzess, Thunderstorm101, PunckMichPhantom, angel-phantom-babii, MaxRideNut, and Manyara. Warning, this is a filler chapter. I can finally say, it's almost over.**

Disclaimer: I'm not even close to owning Danny Phantom.

* * *

Halfa

Jazz stretched, having been confined in a small helicopter on the way back to Amity Park. She was exhausted because of how late it was; having been unable to sleep on the trip back. She rubbed her eyes and sat down, falling asleep instantly. Maddie gazed at her.

"Jack, we need to get the kids home, before anyone else goes to sleep," she said.

"Like who?"

"Like Danny, we won't be able to carry him."

"Okay. Danny!" he called. "We're leaving!" Danny did not reply. "Danny?"

"Oh no," Maddie said, realizing what must have happened. She grabbed the Fenton Tracer and dashed back to the aircraft, which was taking off and blowing her hair around. "Wait!" she called to the pilot. "I forgot something!" The helicopter landed and the pilot climbed out.

"Well, go for it, I'm running ahead of schedule anyhow," he announced, heading toward an indoor restaurant. Maddie climbed in, moving the Tracer around. It showed her that Danny Phantom was floating above a seat, unconscious.

"Phantom!" Maddie hissed. Danny woke up, stuttering over an excuse that Maddie couldn't make out.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie demanded. Danny held his breath, hoping that he wouldn't have to answer.

"Never mind," she sighed, starting to pull out a cylinder from her belt. "I guess I'll catch you in a thermos and keep looking for my son."

"Okay, I'll talk!" Danny shouted. "Remember how Danny Fenton told you he was half-ghost?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"How is that relevant?" she demanded.

"Well, you don't know who his ghost half is, do you?"

"Are you saying that you're my son?" Danny mulled over his response for a moment.

"Maybe. It's just, you never know, do you?" He quickly flew out of the copter, only to sneak back in and turn human under the seat, quickly feigning sleep.

"Danny!" Maddie called after his alter-ego. "Come back here! I 'm trying to help you!" Danny opened his eyes.

"Mom? Why are you yelling at me?" he said, in what he hoped was a groggy tone. Maddie looked down toward the sound of his voice and moved the Tracer so she could see him.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I can't believe I just got fooled."

"Mom, are we there yet?" Danny asked, moving the conversation along.

"Yes, Danny, we just have to get out of the helicopter."

"Right," Danny phased out and landed neatly on the ground. "'Can't wait for this to be over," he mumbled


	19. Proceedings

**Thanks go to Devianta, truephan, Kjikulu, Thunderstorm101, PunkMichPhantom, Manyara and angel-phantom-babii! And just to make up for ending the story here, free cyber cookies to** **everyone reading this. Help yourselves!**

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine.

* * *

Proceedings

Jazz yawned. She had not had nearly enough sleep the night before. She just hoped that she could stay awake long enough to account for what Vlad had done to her. Deciding to look to see who else had shown up in court, she saw many interesting characters. There were various policemen, including Adam and Lloyd. Sam had shown up, and she had even brought a lawyer with her.

She knew that the court would be starting soon, so she mentally reviewed what had happened to her and her family. The judge walked up to the oaken podium and made the customary sound of wood on wood used to start trials. "Could I have the court's attention? The jury is ready to proceed . . . "

* * *

Danny woke up in the couch. He had been lucky enough to make it to the Fenton Works the night before. He was starving and needed to get the cure for the powder soon. Danny curled up in a ball and groaned softly. He released himself from his position and slowly dragged himself out from under the couch. He saw two pairs of booted feet there. "Mom! Dad!" he called softly. 

His parents looked down in alarm. "Jack! Get the Fenton Tracer!" Maddie shouted. She knelt down. Jack went off grumbling about having to do everything.

"Danny, are you okay?"

Danny grimaced at his mom's inquiry. "Yeah, it's just that I haven't eaten in days."

Jack got back with the Fenton Tracer, which Maddie silently took from him. Moving it in front of her eyes, she saw that Danny looked terrible.

Maddie gasped. "Danny, you need help, now!"

"Well, it's not like anyone can do anything about it until I get ectogyn and water."

"Wait! Is that the cure? We can get some of that easily, though we never needed it before."

* * *

The judgement was swift, as far as trials go. Vlad had been sentenced to jail for life, much to Jazz's relief. She walked into the Fenton Works with one less worry on her shoulders and found the kitchen light on, leaving only getting the cure for Danny and dealing him being 'dead' in the government's eyes. 'It's ten AM, why would they be eating now?' Jazz wondered, strolling in. Her little brother was sitting at the table, visible, and holding onto the spoon he was using. She smiled at him. 

"It's good to see you're all right." Jazz leaned over to messed up his hair, earning a grimace from Danny. "Eat up, little brother. You need your strength."

**Ha ha! I finally finished! So, what did you think, good or bad? Please, feel welcome to review.**


End file.
